


Open House Prologue

by Rosebudwhite



Series: The Dom Club [4]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame X has sent some intriguing invites out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open House Prologue

Chris Evans stared at himself in the mirror.  He felt naked.  He  _was_ naked, but that was beside the point.  He ran his hand over his smooth chin and lamented the hair that stared back at him from the white porcelain.  Without so much as a knock the door behind him burst open.

“Fuck off Hiddleston.” Chris stared angrily back at the man in the black wig behind him.  “Privacy not mean anything to you?”

Tom wiggled his eyebrows at his colleague, and Chris suddenly realised that he was getting into Loki much too easily these days.  Tom, though, was undeterred.  “Not when I have these.”

He waved a handful of small cardboard envelopes in front of Chris’ face.  Chris blinked and pulled his head back to be able to focus on what he was being shown.  Black envelopes, red wax seals, which could only mean one thing.  Involuntarily he felt the blood draining from his face to feed the supply in other parts of his body.  With a cough he tried to suppress his excitement.

“What are those?”

“Invites.”  Tom called in a sing-song voice as he wandered out of the bathroom and back into the main area of the trailer.  “Picked them up this morning.  Rose was telling me…”

Chris grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he followed Tom.  “You were there this morning?!”  He shook his head.  “You’re insatiable.”

Tom shrugged and fell back onto the sofa.  “You can’t tell me you’re not planning on heading over there this evening?”

“After work is one thing, man, but it’s not even 9am.”

“So you don’t want this then?”  Tom waved one of the black envelopes.  Chris motioned with his hand and Tom deftly threw it into his waiting palm.  As Chris picked at the hard wax Tom continued his story. “Rose was telling me that it’s an annual thing, open house at Madame’s country pile.  All members are invited, and we each have a chance to bring a guest, a prospective member.  They get to see the sorts of things that are available, we get to have a little more fun in more open environment.”

“Open?  As in on view?”  Chris pulled the knot on his towel tighter before pulling the small white card with red writing from the black envelope.

Tom threw his head back with laughter.  “Don’t play coy, I’ve heard your stories.  I have a feeling that you and Sebastian would be front and centre given half a chance.”

Chris raised his eyebrows as he shrugged and smiled, it probably wasn’t a wrong assumption. He read over the words on the card in front of him.  “Might have to move a couple of appointments, but I don’t think it’s the kind of party I want to miss.”

Tom winked.  “That’s the spirit.  Now, who are we going to invite?”


End file.
